Current component repair processes include capturing the part image by a vision system and creating a two dimensional toolpath for a single layer for laser cladding repair. That single layer cladding is repeated successively in a vertical build direction, following the same toolpath for each successive layer, to deposit a plurality of consecutively stacked layers until the desired height is achieved. Because the toolpath generation is in two dimensions, the build height and geometry is limited to the shape of the very first layer. The resultant modified part typically requires significant post processing to achieve satisfactory component repair. This involves time and resource costs, and material loss. While more complex shapes can be formed, they require the creation of discrete toolpaths for each layer, which also necessitates post formation processing, as well as material loss.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for methods and processes that enable the formation of complex geometries of supplemental and replacement portions of a part with reduced need for post processing.